Contolling the Darkness Within
by HyperShanic01
Summary: Sonic and shadow have formed a brotherly love with each other since they are brothers. But darkness remains dormant in Sonic's heart. Can Shadow and Sonic's friends help control the darkness within? Or will Sonic lose himself to it? Ch 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Controlling the Darkness Within**_

**Okay, people, this is my second fan fic and I got to say, it wasn't easy. But, nevertheless, I hope you enjoy! **

_Sonic and co. are owned by Sega, NOT ME. Unfortunately…._

Chapter 1: The Darkness Emerges

Everything was silent in the mystic ruins; nothing was out of the ordinary. The green landscape swished along in the way the breeze blew. A few birds chirping and butterflies floating along made it more serene. Up at the rail tracks, a train stopped, making that sound when it breaks all of a sudden. Its doors hissed open, and there was the one and only blue blur, standing proudly over the area. He ran down the wooden stairs and headed towards a workshop with a twin tailed insignia on it. Beside the shop was a long stretch of ground that had palm trees on both sides.

Sonic was just going over to visit his pal, Tails, and see if he wanted to hang out. After an extremely rough day fighting for and protecting Station Square, all the cobalt blue hedgehog wanted to do was to have a relaxing day with his little brother.

The plants swayed as he passed them.

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic barged into the shop without knocking on the wooden (?) door. Little metal scraps of broken machines littered the floor. "You wouldn't believe the day I've had today-"

_Tttttssssseeeerrrr!_

"Whoa!" Sonic ducked just in time to avoid the red particle laser that was fired at him. Most of him managed to avoid it, but the tips of his quills and tail were fried. Sonic took this into account and gritted his teeth. "Grr. Tails!" He shouted angrily.

Tails stopped working on his laser as he heard the familiar voice. He turned around and removed his goggles as he saw Sonic.

"I didn't hear you come in, Sonic." Tails rushed over to him, happy to see his friend. But Tails's smile soon faded away as he noticed Sonic's angry face. "What's wrong, Sonic?"

"Grr. This is the final straw!" Sonic proceeded to get up off the floor. "First I had to put up with fighting Eggman and having him nearly win, and then I had to put up with Amy, and now this!" Sonic turned around and pointed to his quills and tail, letting Tails see the dark brownish black color on the tips of them. Some were even still smoking.

"Sorry, Son-"

"Sorry? Sorry!?" sonic quickly turned around to face Tails. "That's all you have to say when you almost fried me alive!?" He gritted his teeth some more.

Tails was getting seriously freaked out. He's never seen Sonic this angry before.

"Sonic…." Tails almost started to cry.

"I've had it with you and your inventions almost killing me! I already have Shadow doing that and I don't need someone else helping him!"

A dark aura then surrounded Sonic as he kneeled down. Tails backed away from his idol as the strengthened. He eventually tripped on a piece of one of his broken machines.

Sonic looked down and closed his eyes. His normal cobalt blue color suddenly changed into a much darker shade of blue. It covered his entire body besides his gloves and shoes. The presence around him strengthened once again as he lifted his head. He opened his eyes and they were totally white, no pupils or irises at all. He appeared to be looking at Tails.

Tails cringed in fear as he took in Sonic's wicked transformation. "S-Sonic…."

"Sorry, Tails, but Sonic isn't here right now, would you like to leave a message?" The dark hedgehog said menacingly.

"Just w-who are y-you?" Tails shivered in fear.

"Who am I? Who am I!? I am Dark Super Sonic!" His quills then flowed upwards, just like Super Sonic's. (Duh!) "Your friend, Sonic, is gone for the moment if I didn't make myself clear. He's such a wuss." He then began to approach Tails.

Tails stumbled as he tried to crawl away from the coming danger, but not before crapping himself. Dark Sonic broke into a loud laughter.

"Heh, thanks for the laugh." He pretended to wipe away a tear from his eye. "That was amusing. And, in case you are curious, the fear that revolves around you only makes me stronger."

"B-But h-h-how can you go super without the chaos emeralds?" The frightened kitsune managed to ask. Dark Super stopped walking.

"How? Well, first of all, I'm _**Dark**____**Super**_ Sonic, not _**Supe**__**r **_Sonic. Second of all, I think I have waited long enough in that hedgehog's body and I've grown stronger every time he collected a ring, went Golden Demon, or just simply bottled up his anger. I have saved enough power to go under this transformation, even without the emeralds." DSS (I will start to refer to him as DSS) then ran up and picked Tails off the ground. He clutched his hand around Tails's neck. He lifted up his other hand, formed a fist and prepared to give Tails one hell of a punch. "Now it's time for you to die."

DSS was just 2 inches away from Tails's head when something stopped him from attacking. Dark Sonic's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He quickly dropped Tails and backed away, holding his head in pain.

"What?" Was all he managed to say before he reverted back to his normal blue colored, green eyed self.

Tails lifted his head and saw Sonic standing there, apparently afraid of something.

"I'm sorry, Tails." Sonic then ran out of Tails's place and out of the ruins. _I'm sorry, everyone, especially to you Tails, but I can never come back now, I'm just putting you all in danger, _Sonic thought, tears streaming down his muzzle and into the wind he left behind.

Meanwhile, Tails just sat there in the same place, awe-struck, and he said, "what the hell just happened?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I hope you liked that. This is what me and my friend manage to do in a class period…. Anyway, review, please! I worked awhile on this fic. Especially typing it on a computer….**


	2. Shadow Appears!

**Okay. I know this is my second chapter of this fic, but my friend pressured me into doing this and I gotta say, it wasn't easy. Yeah, if you find something's that are repeated from the first chapter, that's because I was low on material. Sorry 'bout that. ****Oh, and one more thing, we are ignoring the whole, "Shadow is 50 years older than everybody." So here are their current ages: Sonic 15, Tails 8, Knux 16, Amy 13, Shadow 19, and Cream 6.**

**Any way on with the fic!**

_I don't own any characters._

Chapter 2: Shadow Appears!

Oblivious to where he was going, Sonic ran farther and farther away from civilization and his friends. Tears ran down his face for realizing what he could've done to Tails if he had not regained his sanity. Everything was a blur to him, the ground passing by, and the trees disappearing from his eyesight. All the while all Sonic could think have been his dark side.

-Inside the Void- (AKA Sonic's mind)

Sonic stood in the middle of complete blackness. Darkness was all that was here. The only light here was that emitting off of Sonic's pure heart.

"Sonic…." An intimidating voice called out.

"What? Who's there?" The cobalt blue hedgehog demanded as he looked around.

"Why it's only me." A dark figure then came forth from the shadows. A hedgehog, dark navy blue in fur, pupil less eyes and had Sonic's red track shoes, with a dark aura apparent, appeared. Sonic gasped and fell back in shock, "D-D-Dark Super…," was all the stunned hedgehog could say.

"Yes, it is I, Dark Super Sonic. Your one and only dark form." DSS laughed.

"But how…." Sonic backed away from his approaching sinister side.

"Ever since you had awoken me on that faithful day in space, I've had a need to explore this world around you, and cause destruction. But I cannot, since I'm stuck in this body of yours."

"S-So what are you planning to do?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing, I'll just wait for you to get angry again…." DSS then disappeared, his laughter still echoing.

"Wait!" Sonic shouted into the darkness. But nothing answered.

-Outside the Void-

A river became noticeable not too far off from where Sonic was. Its rushing waters churned against the sides of the river. Sonic came to an abrupt halt at the water's edge. He leaned over and just stared at his reflection in the liquid matter. And for a moment, he though he saw DSS staring right at him, grinning.

"Hey, Faker!"A voice yelled, snapping Sonic out of his trance. Sonic looked up to see Shadow on the other side of the river, and in his hand was a platter of chili dogs, still steaming.

"Shadow? What are you doing with my chili dogs?!" Sonic yelled loud enough so Shadow could hear him.

"What else would I be doing with food? I'm going to eat it." Shadow had a serious tone in his voice.

"Why don't you get your own?!" Sonic started to get mad.

"Because getting yours would be a lot cheaper." Shadow reasoned. He then started to eat the chili dogs, one bite at a time. "And a whole hell of a lot tastier."

Sonic was furious. He wanted to beat the shit out of Shadow right now, but his hydrophobia wouldn't let him reach him.

Shadow, on the other hand, was enjoying two things: Sonic's chilidogs and watching sonic get angry across the river.

Sonic was trying to figure out how to get to Shadow and beat him up. But also how to retain his anger before DSS emerged.

But it was too late….

**BOOM!** Sonic's fur darkened and he now had no pupils. He was now DSS.

Upon seeing Sonic's transformation, Shadow choked on a chilidog, and he realized something.

"Gah! Sonic what are you?" Shadow said after swallowing. _You're my… brother?!_

DSS only narrowed his eyes at the ebony hedgehog across the river and disappeared.

"Where are you?" Shadow asked, aghast.

"Here!" Shadow looked up to see DSS coming down on him; he apparently jumped over the running waters. Shadow moved out of the way just before DSS landed on where he was standing. "Well, Shadow, let's see what you're made of!" DSS shouted at Shadow, who was still in shock of what happened.

(Back at the Mystic Ruins)

Tails called Knuckles and Amy over to his home to tell them what happened.

"…and that's when Sonic got mad, turned all dark and attacked me."

Amy was in disbelief of what she just heard and Knuckles was… just Knuckles.

"Well, what are you planning to do?" Knuckles questioned.

"Just follow him and see what happens, I guess…." Tails then ran outside to where the Tornado was stationed. The sun reflected off of it, making it seem as if it was a sign of hope. The cool blue matched with the electrifying yellow. Knuckles and Amy followed and stared at Tails as he boarded the plane. "You guys comin'?"

"Sure, got nothing better to do," Knuckles quickly said and hopped into one of the planes seats. "How 'bout you, Amy?"

"Of course, I'll go for Sonikku." She ran and got into the last seat and they were off.


	3. The Struggle Within

**Yeah, you guys already know all this disclaimer stuff, so I just wanted you to know that there is going to be a death in this chapter and slight Shadow OOCness.**

Chapter 3: The Struggle Within

The fight lasted longer than the previous ones that took place not too long ago, but neither hedgehog was willing to give up the brawl just yet. Shadow was just starting to tire, with the ever present bead of sweat on his forehead, but DSS looked like he hadn't even started.

The trees and wildlife quickly passed the racing hedgehogs with every step.

"Is that all you got? I expected more form the ultimate life form." DSS taunted. What neither of them knew was that Sonic's friends had appeared and had been watching them fight for over an hour. Shadow still couldn't believe that Sonic was his brother, after giving it more thought, so he had been hesitating a bit as to not severely hurt his otouto, no matter how much he needed it. He just then remembered a song he heard on the radio a few days ago.

_Maybe this will bring Sonic back to his senses, _he thought desperately. _If not, I'm screwed. _He then maneuvered behind DSS and threw him into a tree, and, by using Chaos Control, tied him up with chains. **(Don't ask, Okay?)** Shadow then took out the radio he carries **(Again, don't ask.)**, switched it on and played the song.

As it started, Shadow quickly said, "Sonic, I have a secret to tell you. I am your nii-san." The he sang:

_Brother, my brother__Tell what are we fighting for?__We got to end this war.__We should love one another__can't we just pretend__this war never began__We can try...__Brother my brother__ (yeah)__We face each other from different sides__the anger burns__, c__an't remember why.__It's kinda crazy to face such pain.__Our foolish pride makes us hate this way__we watch our world fall apart.__Tell me what good is it__when you lose your heart __(Chorus) __Brother, My brother__tell me what are we fighting for?__Isn't life worth so much more?__We should love one another__can't we just pretend__this war never began?__Tell me why...__Brother, my brother__we can try...__Brother, my brother__Let's take a moment and look deep inside, __and say we'll give love another try__we're not as different as we seem to be.__There's so much more to me then what you see__we don't have to be this way, __think about the consequences, __don't turn and walk away. __(ChorusX2)__(Brother my brotherX10)_

DSS was furious. He thought that Shadow was telling lies In order to catch him off guard to win.

_**Meanwhile in the Void….**_

Sonic was shocked and confused. _How can Shadow be my nii-san?__ Shouldn't we look something alike? _**(Sonic's stupid moment.) **_Of course! He did save my life a couple of times, which must've been his brotherly instinct to protect me!_

Sonic then started to fight DSS for control, determination flowing through his entire body.

_**Outside the Void….**_

Everyone was shocked, Tails and Amy especially. They were stunned to hear that their hero/idol was related to the malevolent and angst Shadow.

What surprised everyone now was that DSS somehow broke free from the chains and was clutching his head in pain, his fur switching back and forth between the midnight blue color off DSS and the sapphire color of Sonic.

After what seemed like hours, the switching colors stayed on cobalt blue, and the pupil less white eyes turned to the emerald green eyes of the hero they knew and loved. Shadow sighed in relief, while Tails landed the Tornado near them.

"Well, now that he's taken care of, mind telling me why you're out here, Sonic?" Shadow asked, with a hint of concern in his voice. Sonic glanced at Tails briefly and explained what happened in Chapter 1.

"… and that's why I can't' go back. I don't want my friends to get hurt," Sonic finished, refusing to look at Tails and Shadow in the eye.

"You know, I have to admit, you wanting to protect your friends is noble, but, Sonic, think about it. Your friends will get hurt, and you hesitating to hurt them will only out them in more danger in a fight." Shadow said. "What do you think will happen if they are kidnapped and used as bait?"

Sonic thought for a moment and then remembered his incident with Black Narcissus. He shuddered at the thought if the outcome if Eggman had not interfered. Shadow saw him shudder and placed a comforting hand on Sonic's shoulder, as though knowing what the younger hedgehog was thinking.

Just as Sonic had cooled down, Eggman appeared out of the blue. "So, I see you managed to learn the secret between you and Shadow, eh, Sonic?" He chuckled. Sonic's mouth fell agape. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even Eggy knew? And never bothered to mention it? Anger filled Sonic as his fur changed and became DSS again.

"Why did you never tell me?" he asked furiously.

"Now, now, Sonic," Eggy backed away, "let's try to keep your anger under control…." He said in fear.

"Your shouldn't have interfered that day," DSS said in a dark and cold voice before using the same attack he used on the Silver Metarex on Eggman, rendering him into chopped up body parts. DSS stood in front of the corpse, grinning a fanged smile.

**"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, SONIC, CALM DOWN!" **Shadow yelled. Upon hearing his nii-san's voice, Sonic turned around and changed back to normal with a look of confusion on his face. "I'm starting to think that you have anger- management issues, lil' bro."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Look behind you."

Sonic looked, and when he saw Eggman's bloody corpse missing limbs, he stood there in shock and horror.

"I did that?" He said guilt evident in his voice before vomiting.

"No. When you let your anger get out of control, you let Him take over," Shadow explained.

"Isn't there a way to get rid of Him without killing Sonic in the process?" Tails asked.

"No, there isn't." Knuckles answered.

"Then what do we do?" Amy questioned.

"How about this? I travel around for a few years, take Sonic with me and teach him how to control his anger as well as teach him how to properly use Chaos Control," Shadow suggested.

"Good idea, Shadow. Maybe Sonic will also get more serious," Knuckles said.

"Yeah, and maybe Shadow will enjoy life and get a sense of humor," Sonic responded sarcastically.

Twitch, BONK! "Ow! Geez, Shad, what was that for?!" Sonic asked in pain.

"I don't take sarcasm well," Shadow responded.

"I can tell. Anyway, when do we start?"


	4. Anger Management

**Okay, okay, sorry for the late updating but you know about SSBB and testing this week…. Anyway, let's continue with the fic!**

_I don't own any characters, except for the two surprise guests at the end. Actually, my friend made them up._

Chapter 5: Anger Management

_**Time skip: 5 years **_

A lot has happened since Sonic and Shadow left to get rid of Sonic's "anger management problem." Tails and Cream are dating, and Amy and Knuckles are expecting twins. With Eggman dead, the city life was peaceful.

**Meanwhile, 5 miles outside the city….**

Two figures were walking towards the city. One was an ebony black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills. The other was another hedgehog, but he was blue. Not to mention that he also had red streaks on his quills and was younger looking.

"It's been five years since we've last came here. Wonder how everyone's been doing," the older of the two, Shadow, said. He thought that Sonic seeing his friends would help his younger brother get rid of his anxiety. The two had discovered months ago that whatever Sonic imagined would happen in his mind. To test this out, Sonic imagined Dark Super in an unbreakable cage, never to come out and take over again, and locked the cage away in the farthest regions of his mind.

But Sonic was very worried for a reason. He could feel DSS starting to break the cage. He hoped DSS wouldn't escape. DSS had been created from Sonic's anger, and whenever Sonic suppressed his anger, the contained fury went to DSS, making him stronger, until he was strong enough to break the cage. He could also faintly hear DSS's voice in the back of his mind.

"_Soon… very soon… I will escape… you cannot keep me here forever… Sonic… the …hedgehog…."_

Sonic gasped in fear. Shadow heard this.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"He's close to escaping, Shad. What do we do?" Sonic asked in fright.

"Try to keep him in there for as long as you can, 'kay?" Shadow reassured his younger brother. Sonic nodded, though still fearful of Dark Super ever since he attacked Tails.

Tails. Sonic would never forget the terror filled look on Tails's face that day. He somewhat wondered how the young kitsune was doing.

**In the Mystic Ruins….**

Tails sneezed. _'Someone must be thinking about me,'_ he thought. _'Wonder who?' _for a split second, he thought it had been Sonic thinking about him. He shuddered at the thought of DSS, the menacing look he gave him, and the threatening aura that surrounded him. He still had nightmares about the attack, but now they occurred once a month.

**Back at where ever Sonic and Shadow are….**

After walking a few more miles, Sonic and Shadow arrived at the Mystic Ruins. More specifically, at Tails's workshop. Sonic was a bit hesitant in entering, since previous entrances had resulted in nearly getting razed by Tails's lasers.

"Don't worry, Sonic. You won't get charred. Hopefully, Tails isn't working on a laser," Shadow reasoned.

"Thanks, Shad. You really know how to make me feel better in situations like this," Sonic replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Luckily for him, Shadow ignored it, but there still was the ever present eye twitch.

Before they were about to ring the doorbell, they heard 2 familiar voices.

"Sonic! Shadow! You're back!" The hedgehog duo turned around to see Amy and Knuckles. Sonic was the first to notice Amy's bulging belly.

"Hey, Amy? When's the baby due?"He asked.

"You figured that out with one glance? Guess you do have a brain," Knuckles teased.

"Hey, you learn a few things when you hang around the self-proclaimed 'Ultimate Life-Form'," Sonic responded, taking a jab at Shadow's title, and his pride.

"Uh, Sonic? I'M RIGHT HERE!" Shadow yelled as he chased Sonic around.

"Oh, lighten up, Shad. You're too serious," Sonic answered back.

"Oh, really? Well watch THIS!" Shadow shouted, as he chucked a water balloon at Sonic's head. This, in turn, started a water balloon fight between the two. While they were having fun, no one noticed Tails had come out of the workshop.

"Hey, guys!" he shouted. Everyone jumped in fright, except Sonic and Shadow. They were still having the balloon fight, so they didn't become aware of his presence. "Guys? Guys! GUYS!" Tails shouted at the top of his lungs. Sonic turned his head towards the kitsune. Shadow took this as an opportunity, and threw a very large water balloon at Sonic. It hit Sonic with great force.

"Hey! Shadow, that's cheating!" Sonic said.

"No, it's not. You just let your guard down, which can-"

"I know, I know. Get me killed in a fight, I get it Shad," Sonic finished.

"Hey, Sonic. I noticed something. During your little war, Shadow was actually having fun. Looks like you won the bet," Knuckles said.

"Bet? What bet?" Shadow asked, casting a glance at Sonic and saw a look of triumph, relief and fear.

"Well, me and Sonic made a little bet the day before you guys left. The deal was that if Sonic could get you to have a little fun when you returned, I would pay his chilidog bills for 3 months. If not, then I would tell everyone what Sonic's real name is," Knuckles explained.

"What's wrong with your real name being Maurice?" Shadow asked.

"This coming from the guy who was almost called Starbreeze!" Sonic retorted. Shadow chaos controlled one of Tails's lasers and shot at Sonic, who quickly ducked.

"Shadow, what the fuck! You nearly scorched me!" Sonic yelled his fur turning midnight blue for a second. That did not go unnoticed by Shadow, who grew worried, and Tails, who went paranoid.

"So…uh, did you two catch up on old times?" Amy asked to relieve the tension in the air.

"Yeah, well actually, I told Sonic about my life with Maria and Gerald, but he didn't tell me anything. We actually have some memories of our family, but I got taken away when I was 7 and Sonic was 3," Shadow said.

"Yeah, I ran away at the age of 9, so I could find Shad," Sonic finished.

"Wait. Ran away? All of your memories of us are fuzzy because you were only 3 years old. Why would you run away to find me, if you could barely remember me?" Shadow asked, a little suspicious about what Sonic said. Sonic looked away, fear clearly written on his face.

"…It was mom and dad. They blamed me for Shadow's kidnapping, so they… beat me," Sonic explained, tears streaming down his face. "For 6 years I was abused. But that's not the worst of it. What really made me run away was Dad ra… ra…." Sonic couldn't finish his sentence.

"Raped you?" Shadow finished, disgust and anger in his eyes. Sonic, in the meanwhile, only nodded.

"Oh, come now, it wasn't that bad, was it?" said a voice Sonic had vowed to never hear again. Everyone turned around to see a black female hedgehog with green eyes, and a blue male hedgehog with red eyes. Sonic, meanwhile was experiencing a flashback to his childhood.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Sonic! Where are you, you little piece of shit! Get over here, NOW!"Yelled a female voice throughout the house.**_

"_**Coming, Mother!" the voice of a 6 year old Sonic called back. Sonic ran to his mother, which took 15 seconds. SMACK! A punch to the face sent Sonic crashing to the ground.**_

__

"_**That was for being late! I expected you to be here in 10 seconds! You have to be faster than that!" After punching and kicking Sonic for half an hour, she took out a cat-o'-nine-tails, and Young Sonic's eyes widened.**_

"_**No, Mother, please! I'm sorry!" He protested, but it only fell on deaf ears. SWAT! The whip lashed on Young Sonic's back for about 1 hour. When it was over, his mother simply said, "Go to your room until I call you again." Sonic did not hesitate.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sonic was too busy "reminiscing" to notice his parents coming up to him, until they were 5 feet from him. He tensed, and looked up to see 4 eyes filled with the intent to kill. He started to panic, but then he heard," _You have the strength to beat them now, Sonic. Set me free, and you will see your power."_ When the voice went away, Sonic thought, _for once, Dark may be right. No, I will not be their punching bag anymore! _A dark aura appeared around Sonic.** (Guess who?) **His parents, and everyone, were shocked. Sonic's pupils disappeared and his quills were raised up. It was DSS!

"Well that was a waste of 5 years…" Knuckles grumbled, but nobody heard him.

"So, it's come to this. There can only be ONE!" DSS yelled. "Because of you two, this is the animal I have become!"

I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

DSS punched his Mother in the gut, "That's for all the torment I've been through!"

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

He then kicked her in the face. "This is for all the abuse!"

So what if you can see 

The darker side of me?

No one will ever change this 

Animal I Have Become

Help me believe it's not the real me.

Somebody help me tame this 

Animal! (This animal, this animal)

DSS uprooted a tree and started to beat her with it.

I can't escape myself (repeat)

So many times I've lied (repeat)

But there's still rage inside

He then turned to his Father. "That was just a warm-up. You're next."

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

(Chorus): So what if you can see

The darker side of me?

No one will ever change

This Animal I Have Become

He repeatedly kicked and punched his father bloody. Then started to smash his head into the ground.

(Chorus 2): Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this 

Animal I Have Become

(Repeat except the "I Have Become")

"That was for everything you put me through. The beatings and the rape!"

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't' control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

This Animal (repeat 7 times)

(Repeat Chorus)

He then slit both of his parents' throats.

DSS reverted back to Sonic soon after. He then passed out.

**Finally, finished! We hope you enjoyed that wonderful display of violence. Until next time!**


	5. The Past

_I do not own anybody and neither does my friend._

Chapter 5: The Past

"_Shadow? Where are you?" Sonic called. You could tell he'd been practicing his running there was smoke coming from the soles of his shoes. 'He's not in the house, so he's probably in the yard.'_

"_Sonic, did you wear out your shoes again? I told you, there's no way you can beat my speed, no matter how much you practice," Shadow said, flicking his brother in the forehead._ (Remind you of anyone?)

"_OW! Why do you still do that?" Sonic pouted. _

"_Because I can."_

"_Well, stop. It's annoying."_

_Shadow didn't respond, because he heard someone approaching. "Who's there? Show yourself!"_

"_Impressive. You were able to detect us. Your senses are very developed. You're exactly the kind of hedgehog G.U.N. needs," a mysterious voice said._

"_And why the hell should I do __anything __for those military __dogs?!__" Shadow yelled._

"_Because if you don't come with us, we'll kill your brother over there," the G.U.N. soldier said, while his partner held a rifle to Sonic's head. _

"_Shadow? Why do they want you? I don't want you to leave!" Sonic cried. There was fear, confusion, and anger in his eyes. _

"_What else can I do, Sonic? If I don't go with them, then they'll kill you. I'm the older brother, so that means I protect you. Not the other way around," Shadow reasoned._

_The anger in Sonic's eyes grew, and his jade eyes seemed to disappear as a dark aura surrounded him. _(DSS at age 3? Cool.) _"You won't always be there to protect me, Shadow. Guess it's time I started protecting myself!" he yelled, as he charged at the men talking to Shadow. _

_Shadow was stunned. 'Sonic? What happened to you? I don't happening, but I can't let anything happen to you,' he thought. And with that thought, he rushed in between chibi DSS and the soldier. _

_Chibi DSS skidded to a stop, instantly reverting back to Sonic. "Shadow? What are you doing? Why are you stopping me?" he asked, tears welling up in his eyes. _

_Shadow didn't respond, but he looked at Sonic with sadness and guilt in his eyes. "Sonic… I'm sorry." That was the last thing he said to Sonic before walking up to the soldier. "I'll come with you if you promise to not hurt my brother now or anytime in the future."_

"_What?! Shadow you can't go with them. You just can't!" Sonic cried. _

"_Don't worry, kid. We'll just train him how to fight and things like that. He won't exactly be working for, or with, us. Training takes several years and when it's done, we'll let him go, alright?" The soldier explained._

_Sonic still wasn't convinced, and charged the guy again. This time, however, the man's partner grabbed Sonic and threw him 10 feet into the opposite direction. _

"_Hey! I said not to hurt him!" Shadow yelled, now worried and angry. _

"_Easy, kid. He's not hurt, just a bit dazed," the guy (let's just call him Bob) reassured. "Now, we need to get away quickly, so that he can't follow us."_

"_I can do that," Shadow said. He then grabbed the two soldier's hand and sped away. _

_As they sped through the forest, Sonic got up and followed them. Of course, due to the condition of his shoes, he tripped and started somersaulting. "WHOA!"_

_Shadow heard the screaming, but couldn't risk going. He wasn't sure if Bob's partner would really kill Sonic of not .He also remembered the promise he made when Sonic was born._

'_**No matter what happens, I'll always be there to protect you.' **_

_Then, they heard a crash behind them. Apparently, Sonic had curled up into a ball while somersaulting and promptly crashed into a tree. He was dizzy, but quickly shook it off._

"_Shadow, please. You can't go with them! You're abandoning your friends and family!"_

"_It has to be this way, Sonic." Shadow reached into his quills and pulled out a necklace with a weird red and black symbol (It's that symbol that was on the Shadow the Hedgehog box). "I want you to have this. Keep it with you, and you'll have a piece of me with you forever. And never forget, we're brothers and noting can or will ever break that bond."_

_Sonic took the necklace, but before he could say anything else, Shadow grabbed the soldiers and Chaos Controlled away._

_In sadness, Sonic fell to his knees, crying. "SHADOW!" His scream could be heard miles away._

_End dream/flashback_

Shadow leaned over Sonic since he sensed a disturbance emitting off of him.

"I wonder if Sonic's having a nightmare?" he mumbled. He got closer because he noticed Sonic's eyes twitching a bit. Sonic then shot forward and yelled "don't go!" _Crack!_ The two skulls banged against each other with extreme force. At the moment of impact, something fell out of Sonic's quills. Shadow was knocked unconscious and fell back against the cool floor.

Sonic's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was shadow's body lying on the floor. That's when he finally had truly awakened.

"Shadow!" He turned to face Amt and Tails, who, by the way, were aghast. "What happened?!"

"Sonic! You're alright!" Amy floated to her koi and gave him a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Amy, I can't… breathe…" Sonic's face was turning purple due to the lack of oxygen while struggling to break free of Amy's lung-constricting death grip. Tails then ran up to them and tried his best to get Amy off of Sonic.

"Amy, let go of Sonic! Come on, before he gets really ma-"

"Let go of me, you stupid slut!" Sonic, with new found strength, pulled Amy off and he was about to toss her to the side, but when he looked into her traumatized eyes, he took a deep breath and calmed down. "Gomen. I didn't mean it." He looked downward with shame on his face and let go off her.

"That's okay." She said cheerfully. "I forgive you." She then walked off and stood near Tails, who had decided to wait until Sonic was okay.

"Anyway, about Shadow… he… was staring at you and then you woke up and… he… you … kinda banged him on the forehead and then he… was… knocked out." Tails placed his hand behind his head.

Sonic touched the middle of his forehead and noticed a small, tender bump there.

"Heh… oops. I guess I really do have a hard head." He chuckled. Sonic looked around and noticed that something was missing. "Hey, where's Knuckles?"

Tails's face suddenly turned serious.

"He left to go dispose of the bodies."

"Dispose of the bodies… does that mean that I… ki-"

Tails quickly interrupted. "Yes, Sonic, unfortunately. Sorry." Amy then looked behind Sonic and saw a necklace there with a weird symbol. She went over to him and picked it up. "Hey, Sonic, is this yours?"

Sonic looked at what she had in her hand. "Huh? Oh, yeah, Shads gave it to me before he left so I would never forget him. Weird thing is, I completely forgot I had it." He took it from Amy's hand and carefully placed it around his neck. "As it should be!" he nodded.

Then there was a long, awkward silence.

cricket, cricket

"So… how long do you think it takes an echidna to haul off a couple of dead bodies? I mean, come on! He should be back by now."Sonic broke the stillness.

"I don't know. How long does it take for the ultimate life form to wake up from a head butt?" Amy poked Shadow with a stick.

"Well, while we wait, how 'bout you tell us how you earn your hydrophobia?"

Sonic pondered this and agreed. "Okay, just pay attention to the flashback."

_Flashback_

_A 3 year-old Sonic was in the yard with his big brother, Shadow. For some reason, the younger of the two liked to challenge the older to a race when he had the chance. Today was no different._

"_Hey, brother, can we race today? Please?" Sonic asked, using the puppy dog eyes to try to persuade Shadow._

"_If I say yes, will you stop asking?" Shadow inquired. Sonic nodded. "Okay. We'll race by the river. It's supposed to be calm today."_

"_Okay."_

_When they got to the river, they started near the waterfall. The river was calm, and by calm, the river's current wasn't strong enough to sweep you away just by touching the water._

"_Okay. Ready, set, GO!" And with that, they were off. Shadow easily took the lead, but saw that Sonic was easily catching up. _

'_Impressive. He's actually catching up. Guess I better speed things up a bit.' Shadow thought as he sped up. "Think you can catch up now?"_

_Sonic was about to respond, when he tripped over a rock. With a yelp of surprise, he tumbled into the river._

_SPLASH!_

"_Sonic!'_

"_Help me! __**Brother, help me!**__" Sonic screamed as he struggled to keep his head above the water. He was scared because 1) he didn't want to die and 2) he can't swim._

'_What will I do? If I run back to get Mom and Dad, I might not make it back in time. There's only one option left.' "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow teleported to where Sonic was, _(desperately hanging onto a rock at the moment) _grabbed him, and swam to safety. _(He wasn't sure if Sonic would also teleport with him willingly.)

_When they got to shore, Shadow noticed that Sonic was unconscious, but unhurt. Nonetheless, Shadow felt really guilty. 'He could've died, and it would've been my entire fault,' he thought. _(Aww… he does 

care.) _Although he felt guilty, he was also relieved that Sonic wasn't hurt, but he wondered if the near-drowning experience left some psychological effects. _(You have no idea, Shad.)

_End Flashback_

**Terribly sorry for the late updating, but I've just been so unmotivated to write this stuff, so… what are you gonna do? Kill me? Ha, yeah right. But I've gotta give credit to my friend darksuperSonicLover58 for writing the dreams and flashbacks.**

**By the way, the fic will be ending in one or two more chapters. Finally. **


	6. Near The End

Chapter 6: Near the End

"Nghh…." Shadow slowly got up and rubbed his newly bruised forehead, compliments of Sonic. "Ouch… My head…." Suddenly, forgetting about the pain, he remembered about his brother. "Sonic!"

"Heh, I'm glad to see that you're awake, Shads." A familiar, and slightly annoying, voice called out to him. He jerked his ebony colored head in its direction, and saw Sonic just lying there on a table, grinning.

"Hey, Shadow." Tails picked up something shiny off the floor. "Here, this dropped from your quills when you turned around." He placed the shiny thing into Shadow's open hand. It was a necklace, identical to the one Sonic wore, but this one was facing the opposite direction, and it radiated green, although it was cobalt blue. Shadow just stared down at it, only blinking every few seconds. When it seemed that Shadow wouldn't come out of it, Sonic whistled to get his attention.

"Shadow? What's the meanin' of the necklaces? Where did they come from?" Sonic asked, his eyes gleaming with curiosity, wonder and a bit of fear, as he gripped his shadow style necklace. The dark hedgehog stood up and walked to his nii-san.

"I got them when we were young.. I planned to give this one to you, but then those

DOGS came and yeah, I gave you mine so you could remember me and not forget."

"…I will NEVER forget you, Shadow." Sonic looked up at him

Sonic just stared at Shadow, then Tails and then at Amy. "I… I… It is a part of me, guys. It doesn't matter if I destroy, 'because it's me. But… I'll fight. I'll just stop it from taking over so frequently." He grinned, then asked, "So how does this thingy work, Tails?" Sonic pointed to the machine.

The orange kitsune's ears perked up when Sonic agreed to go along with the procedure. "Oh, it's quite simple, actually. All we hafta do is connect the brainwave measure sensors to your cranial diffu-" Tails noticed that they were all staring at him oddly. "Sorry about that."He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "All we do is knock Sonic out, hook him up, and watch. That's it."

"Oh, well, that's easy."Sonic smiled. "Tails, we wouldn't get anywhere without you. Good job, little buddy." Sonic then proceeded to give Tails a thumbs up, but then Shadow rushed up to Sonic, and gave him one hell of a punch. Sonic was out like a light.

"Chaos…." He rubbed his fist, "he really has a rock hard head."

Amy just stared.

"What the heck, Shadow?!"

He shrugged. "Tails said that he needed to be out…"

"Hey, don't blame this on me. We could've used a different method." Tails defended himself.

"Whatever."

Tails and Amy worked quickly and had Sonic connected to the machine. "Alright. Let's see if this works!" Tails pushed a button and the screen that they were all staring at flickered to life.

~Void~

Darkness. Chaos, how much Sonic hated it. He hated all of it, but that hate only gave Dark more power.

Sonic awoke on an invisible floor, shaking his head, he looked on and on into the vast black void that was mainly empty.

"Nice of you to join us, hero." Dark came out from in front of Sonic, his pupiless eyes glowing. "And by us, I mean Super, Darkspine, and I." Once their names were heard, they emerged from the shadowy darkness.

Super emerged from Dark's right side, and DarkSpine to his left. This was not the save super that Sonic often relied on in times of trouble. This super was different, his fur was all riled and his eyes… oh, his eyes lacked pupils, but instead contained swirls, as if to signify how corrupted he's become. "Surprised, Sonic?" He said. "I'm you, but you aren't me, Heh, not by a long shot." He grinned, showing his sharp fangs.

Sonic looked at DarkSpine, who just remained quiet, even his flame like aura seemed to settle. Then he finally spoke, "I'm a neutral being, Sonic. I might be powered by negative emotions too, but I helped save the Arabian Nights, remember?" He stepped away from the evil duo. Dark scowled.

"You'll join us once you witness the power that we have over this hedgehog vessel."

Sonic stood up and prepared for a fight when Dark and Super circled him, like a pack of ravenous wolves.

"Bring it on! I can take care of both of you guys!" Sonic yelled as he prepared to attack or dodge any attacks.

"You're cockiness will lead to your own defeat, Sonic. But, as you wish!" Dark led the attack on his host, and Super followed right after. Sonic braced himself against their energy filled attacks.

~Outside the Void~

Shadow couldn't stand it. Sonic was getting the crap beat out of him by his two Super Forms. "Damn it all!" He pounded his clenched fist into the wall.

"Tails, isn't there some way that we can help Sonic? Amy asked, worried for her old love.

"I don't know, I can try to hook one of us to Sonic's brain waves, that way we'll be able to fight alongside of him."

Once Shadow heard the spoken words, he volunteered. "I'll do it! I'll go in." Tails was speechless at first, but then nodded.

"Right. Get on the other table."

A few moments later (eh, felt lazy and sleepy…. And I was in the middle of a crisis), Shadow was KO'd by Amy's monster of a hammer. And in a few seconds, he was dropped into the battle grounds in the void.

~Void~

Sonic was injured to a great extent, but he somehow still managed to stand on his own two feet. (Episode 26, Anyone?)

"Don't count me out just yet…" Sonic said, loud to himself but barely a whisper to the others.

"You are so stubborn," Dark shook his head.

"But you're done with!" Super shouted and charged at Sonic like a wild bull aiming at a red target sign, his corrupted golden aura flaring.

It was an all out game of chicken. The only thing that different was that Super wasn't gonna move, and the only chicken there was Sonic.

But he stood his ground.

Just before Super made fatal contact, a bright light came in between the two hedgies.

"What?!" Super halted his attack and covered his eyes from the near blinding spark. Sonic kept his head down, avoiding eye contact with everything. The light then took a familiar shape.

"Shadow?" Super and Dark yelled out, simultaneously, in obvious anger. Shadow just glared at them, standing in front of Sonic, shielding him from any danger.

~Outside the Void~

Tails and Amy sighed a breath of relief when Super stopped his charge attack.

"Yo!" Knuckles came in the room with a "Santa's" Bag slung over his left shoulder.

"Just in time, Knuckles, come see-" Amy noticed the bag and paused. "…What are you carrying in that bag?"

"The emeralds…" He put simply. He was never an echidna of words, you know.

"Why did you bring then?" Tails inquired, not taking his eyes off the screen for one second.

"I had a hunch that said to bring them, so I did."

-.-'

Knuckles ignored Amy's face and looked over her shoulder, intrigued by what Tails looked at. He set the bag down and walked over to him, followed by Amy.

"What'cha watching?" He asked, seeing Sonic, beaten up badly, Shadow, standing over him in a protective stance, and Sonic's Dark Forms. "A new show?"

"Knuckles, honey, please tell me that you've seen the two bodies on the tables." Amy pointed to the unconscious bodies of Shadow and Sonic, whose fur was a bit darker now. Knuckles turned back and saw.

"Um, I have now. ^_^. Anyway, someone please tell me what's happening."

"Tails came up with an answer to Sonic's 'problem' and he invented that machine. It allows Sonic to fight physically (kinda) his dark forms, but they had him outnumbered, and losing the fight. That's why his fur is darker. But we sent Shadow in to help."

"That should even things out a bit." Tails added. And now they ALL started to stare at the screen.

~Void~

"Shadow…." Sonic looked up for once. "You came…"

Shadow noticed Sonic getting up slowly, despite his various injuries. "Of course I did. I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't let you have all the fun of beating these guys."

"Hmph, you think that you're going to win, now that he's here, Sonic?" Dark approached them, along with Super at his side.

"I KNOW that I'm gonna win! I always have! Never a single doubt in me that I wouldn't!" Sonic stood straight up, ignoring the pain that followed his actions.

"Are you up for it Sonic? I can fight them-"

"No, Shad. This is MY body control that we're fighting over." Sonic interrupted. Shadow's eyes widened, but then he let that go and grinned.

"Right. Sorry I asked. But hey, you want to try a new tactic?"

"Lay it on me."

"Let's try out the Chaos Fusion."

*~*~*

OKAY, SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT. Here's my excuse: lost the journal which the chapter was in, found it, typed a bit, unmotivated to finish, then I lost it again, then I found it and it repeats, until last Monday when I for some reason felt motivated to finish.

SORRY


End file.
